loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raven/@comment-190.141.72.32-20180526130506/@comment-43539791-20190818014143
Garfield Logan - Beast Boy a.k.a. The Changeling: 16–17 *Cyborg mentions that Gar is “only 16” at the end of issue 4 of the ‘Tales of the New Teen Titans’ mini-series (early in the main series), while they are celebrating with a drink. Tara Markov - Terra: 15–16 *At the time of her death, Tara was only 16 years old, as indicated on her monument/tombstone in ‘Tales of the Teen Titans - Annual No. 3 - The Judas Contract - Part 4: Finale’, published in 1984, which reads: “Here lies Terra, a Teen Titan — 1968–1984 — May she rest in peace.” She was with the Titans for a duration of maximum 1 year, as we learn from the conversation between Slade Wilson and Gar Logan in ‘Tales of the Teen Titans No. 55 - Shades of Gray’. Victor Stone - Cyborg: 18–20 *In issue 1 of the ‘Tales of the New Teen Titans’ mini-series, as Victor is speaking of his past, he mentions that “I was 17 now”, then “almost a year” has passed, “while I went on to college”, when “one day” the Cyborg catalyst incident happens. This puts Victor’s Cyborg transformation at around 18 years of age. Victor then explains how it took altogether 6 “long, lonely” months from that point for him to regain consciousness (1 month), and to learn to be able to use his body again (5 months). This means that he couldn’t possibly have been younger than 18 and some, in fact more likely closer to 19, when he met the Teen Titans. Koriand’r a.k.a. Kory Anders - Starfire: 20–23 *In issue 4 of the ‘Tales of the New Teen Titans’ mini-series, as Kory relates her story, she mentions that training with the Warlords of Okaara she “grew from young child into young woman”, though her depicted physique at this stage puts her at no more than 16 years of age and no less than 14. She then goes on to say how she was enslaved and tortured by her sister for 6 years, making her past the 20 mark, around 21 years old on average, by the time she escaped from captivity and landed on Earth, meeting the Teen Titans. Dick Grayson - Robin / Nightwing: 18–19 *In issue 4 of the ‘Tales of the New Teen Titans’ mini-series, Dick accepts an alcoholic drink (even though he doesn’t usually drink), which means in order for that to be allowed in a comic book in the 80s, Dick must have been at least 18 years old by that point in the story. In ‘The New Teen Titans No. 1’, even before forming the new Teen Titans, Robin mentions that he “dropped out of college”. In ‘The New Teen Titans No. 37’ (just before ‘The Judas Contract’ main arc), in a personal conversation/argument with Bruce Wayne, Dick points out that he is 19 years old, and “no longer a kid”. Rachel Roth - Raven: 18–19 (Originally), 16–'17' (In Reboot) *Raven is updated/changed significantly in the newer/Warner depictions from her original character. She is way more fleshed out and given more human traits. As a result, her background story, motivations, and age are changed slightly as well. The original Raven was little more than a plot device, and behaved and even looked quite distant and otherworldly. *The original Raven states in issue 2 of the ‘Tales of the New Teen Titans’ mini-series that she came to Earth just after she turned 18, and that is when she “searched for” (in fact assembled) the new Teen Titans, knowing that Trigon would try to claim her soul and power when she was a full-grown woman. *In her character’s newer take, Rachel just turned 16 at the time that Trigon attempted to come to Earth through her, as evidenced by her physical appearance in ‘Justice League vs. Teen Titans’ in comparison with the other Titans (particularly Terra and Gar), and seeing that that is the closest younger ‘coming of age’ mark to 18. (And, yes, I know that Starfire says she’s 14 to Damian, but that doesn’t add up with ‘The Judas Contract’.) The original Teen Titans (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Speedy) disbanded three years after its inception as its members moved on through school and college. One year after, the New Teen Titans (the popular incarnation) were formed with some of the original members and others. All of the new Teen Titans were college age. In fact, Beast Boy was in no way a small kid like in the shows. Neither was Starfire. if you're talking about the 80s lineup they use in the TV shows, Raven and Robin are 14-15, Starfire is around 16, and Cyborg is 17-18.